Ignorancia
by 745unidas
Summary: La ignorancia muchas veces puede pasarse por alto, pero no cuando quien te ignora es la persona con la que te interesa entablar una conversación, una relación o incluso una vida a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

El sol asomaba por la ventana de la habitación, señal de que un nuevo día comenzaba siendo este el último de las vacaciones de verano. La adolescente que dormía plácidamente en una enorme cama, cubierta por una fina sábana rosada, se refregó los ojos y volteó para seguir durmiendo, para que sólo en cuestión de segundos sonara la alarma.

—Cierto, le prometí a Tara que la acompañaría a comprarse zapatos y luego almorzaríamos juntas —dijo sentándose en la cama, aún medio dormida.

—Kory, ¿puedes dejar de hablar sola? Quiero dormir —se escuchó decir desde la otra cama, en la cual debajo de montones de sábanas se encontraba su hermana, quien tenía un poco más de vacaciones por ser universitaria.

_Qué mundo injusto, _pensó Kory al recordarlo y enseguida se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha.

"_Estoy afuera_" fue el mensaje que Kory leyó en su celular al terminar de cambiarse y enseguida salió a recibir a su amiga.

—¡Buenos días, amiga! Gracias por acompañarme, te ves tan linda como siempre —exclamó Tara, feliz al verla, aunque se veían casi todos los días.

—Ay no exageres, ¿nos vamos?

—¡Sí! Pero… esta vez no caminaremos, mira mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado —dijo Tara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja señalando una motocicleta nueva.

—¡Felicitaciones, amiga! ¿Sabes conducirla, verdad?

—Claro, sube.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia el centro, dejaron la motocicleta estacionada y caminaron un buen rato buscando zapatos que a Tara le gusten. Después de almorzar en el centro y seguir la búsqueda por la tarde ya estaba anocheciendo y las chicas iban en busca de la moto de Tara.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela? —preguntó Tara haciendo puchero mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Papá consiguió un trabajo mejor y según ellos es mejor si la escuela es privada, no puedo discutir ni oponerme a sus decisiones.

—Pero es tu vida, no la de ellos.

—Aun así… pero no te preocupes, seguiremos viéndonos los fines de semana, saldremos a pasear y a bailar. Te lo prometo.

—¿Y en esa escuela sí habrá algún chico que te guste? —preguntó Tara de manera pícara.

—Sabes que los chicos me tienen cansada, todos tienen pésimos métodos para intentar seducir.

—Y luego dices que no eres bonita, ya van por lo menos diez que han intentado salir contigo desde que somos amigas hace mmm… ¿tres años?

—Sí, pero… diez no son tantos, además todos eran unos tarados.

Tara rio ante el comentario de su amiga, continuaron su charla de camino a casa y pronto el día terminó.

…

_Primer día en la nueva escuela, espero no llamar demasiado la atención por ser la nueva. _Pensó la joven pelirroja mientras se peinaba su largo cabello rojizo. Tomó su mochila asegurándose que todo esté en orden y comenzó a caminar, eran sólo unas cuadras así que no había problema con eso.

Habiendo llegado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, nadie conocido. Ni siquiera alguien a quien haya visto antes. Nadie.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí —dijo un chico un poco más bajo que ella, muy entusiasmado, apareciendo de la nada.

—Hola, sí, me llamo Kory, ¿Y tú eres…?

—Garfield, un gusto —respondió él extendiendo su mano y con una gran sonrisa, ella lo saludó y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Antes de poder continuar con su conversación, el director llamó a que todos en la escuela se reunieran en el patio exterior.

—Es un placer darles la bienvenida nuevamente, y por primera vez a los nuevos estudiantes —comenzó a decir el director de la institución mientras todos los presentes lo escuchaban en profundo silencio—. Antes de comenzar me gustaría darles un anuncio muy importante, ya que es algo que se llevará a cabo por única vez. Por ser este un colegio orientado a múltiples modalidades de estudio, se nos presentó la oportunidad de sortear un viaje para algunos alumnos del colegio. Para que no haya injusticias, dicho sorteo se realizará al azar y entrarán en él todos los alumnos, repito, entrarán en él todos los alumnos. En el caso de que alguno de los seleccionados no pueda concurrir por cualquier razón, se elegirá un nuevo estudiante al azar. El sorteo será realizado ahora mismo y frente a todos los presentes, para evitar inconvenientes. Serán cinco los estudiantes premiados y a continuación diré sus nombres, al finalizar la ceremonia vendrán conmigo y les entregaré los formularios que deben llenar.

El director comenzó y todos estaban nerviosos, miró el primer papel y tomó el micrófono.

—Logan Garfield —exclamó seriamente y Kory se sorprendió al notar que era el mismo chico que la había saludado hacía unos instantes.

—Stone Victor —continuó luego de sacar el segundo papel, ambos chicos se miraron entre la multitud y se hicieron un gesto de complicidad, al parecer ya se conocían.

—Roth Rachel —Kory miró a su alrededor pero no pudo deducir quién era ella.

—Anders Kory —dijo el director al sacar el cuarto papel haciendo que la premiada se quedara estática, no podía creerlo, quizás lo rechazaría, pero también era una oportunidad única.

—Y por último… Grayson Richard —dijo sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos—. Por favor, diríjanse a mi oficina mientras los demás comienzan las clases. Muchas gracias.

Kory dio unos pasos adelante mientras la multitud se iba dispersando.

—¡Kory! Iremos juntos, él es mi amigo Victor —dijo Garfield dirigiéndose de nuevo a su nueva amiga.

—Un gusto, Victor —exclamó ella con una sonrisa llena de nervios.

A un costado pudo ver a una chica de estatura baja, de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y unos ojos profundamente azules oscuros.

—¿Rachel, verdad? Em, bueno, iremos juntas… —dijo Kory acercándose a la seria chica que miraba fijamente hacia adelante.

—Eso parece —se limitó a decir ella sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y quién es Richard? —preguntó Kory a sus compañeros de viaje al notar la ausencia del quinto premiado.

—Es un nerd autoproclamado —exclamó Garfield haciendo un ademán gracioso—, él es un año mayor que tú pero en todos los años de escuela no ha hecho ni un amigo.

Al oír esto, Kory se hizo una imagen graciosa del típico chico con acné y anteojos, rio al pensarlo hasta que volvió a aparecer el director.

—¿Dónde está Grayson? —dijo seriamente el hombre de barba gris observando que sólo había cuatro personas.

—Disculpe la demora —dijo un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro, sus ojos azul claro resaltaban la seriedad y formalidad de su cara. Kory se quedó boquiabierta al verlo, estaba segura que él era ese tal Richard Grayson y no era ningún nerd, era un chico intensamente atractivo por donde se lo mirase. El uniforme de manga corta le hacía resaltar los bien marcados músculos de sus brazos. Ninguno de los chicos que había intentado ganarse a Kory era así. Ella creía no ser lo suficientemente linda como para que alguien decente se fije en ella, pero con Richard Grayson estaba volando demasiado alto, eran muchas aspiraciones para una chica tan "normalita" como ella, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía…

* * *

**¡¿Qué tal, amigos?! Los extrañé :3 Había pensado en retirarme y hasta no estaba entrando a esta página, pero el aburrimiento hace milagros xD Este es un fic corto, de tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo, pero al menos sirve para sumar un RobStar en esta página tan infestada con RobRae.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si les gustaría ver la continuación :3 Gracias por leer, amigos. Saluditos.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Lo siento, no voy a ir —exclamó Grayson rechazando el formulario que el director le entregaba.

—¡¿Por qué?! —fue lo que se escuchó tras haber dicho eso. Kory lo había dicho casi inconscientemente y ahora todos la estaban mirando. Sintió como el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir tanta vergüenza. Es verdad que sentía atracción física por ese tal Grayson, pero no debería haber dicho eso cuando apenas era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida—. Lo siento, es que… digo, si tienes la posibilidad entonces deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, no quise sonar mal.

—No te preocupes, simplemente no me interesa, pero diviértanse.

—¡Ay, hermano! ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo? Iré yo si no quieres ir tú —dijo un chico apareciendo en la puerta de la oficina, también de tez blanca y cabello negro, pero ojos verdes.

—No me llames así, por favor —exclamó Dick dirigiéndose al nuevo chico que acababa de ingresar.

—Todd, usted debería estar en clase —dijo con firmeza el director—, en cualquier caso ya expliqué que se realizará un nuevo sorteo.

—¿Pero qué caso tiene? Después de todo es mi hermano… aunque no lo parezcamos, yo soy mucho más atractivo y popular.

Kory solo miraba la escena que se había armado en solo un instante y no lograba entender demasiado.

—Disculpen por las idas y vueltas, pero iré a ese viaje con tal de estar lejos de Jason.

—Todd, vuelva a su salón, por favor —dijo finalmente el director para que se retire hasta que lo hizo—. Bien, chicos, estos son los formularios que deben completar y si cumplen con todos los requisitos, el próximo lunes estarán partiendo. Harán un recorrido por reservas naturales, fábricas con tecnología avanzada, bibliotecas y tendrán un par de días libres también.

Todos agradecieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Kory y Rachel estaban juntas, mientras que Garfield era un año menor, opuesto a Richard y Victor, quienes eran mayores.

El día transcurrió y tanto Garfield como Victor y Kory estaban muy entusiasmados, caminaron juntos de camino a sus respectivos hogares ya que quedaban hacia el mismo lado, Rachel caminaba unos pasos atrás de ellos sin decir una palabra y Richard… no había rastros de Richard.

—Este chico… Richard… ¿de verdad es un nerd? —indagó Kory a sus compañeros, no había dejado de pensarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿No viste que no quería ir con nosotros? ¡Sólo por quedarse estudiando y no relacionarse con gente de verdad! —respondió Garfield y los demás rieron, por algún motivo todo lo que decía sonaba gracioso.

—Oye, vamos al mismo salón y no es tan malo, solo es… solitario. Y muy estudioso —concluyó Victor.

—¡Es lo mismo que yo dije pero con otras palabras! Ya olvídenlo, él nunca será nuestro amigo.

—Quizás sí pueda serlo —decía Kory con una pizca de esperanza.

—¿Por qué tan preocupada por él? ¿Acaso te gusta? —dijo Victor de manera burlona.

—¡Claro que no, ni siquiera lo conozco! —respondió Kory, alarmada. Ella nunca lo admitiría, nunca se admitiría a sí misma que un hombre la atraía—. Ya llegué chicos, me alegra tenerlos como amigos, hasta mañana. —Y con una sonrisa se despidió de sus tres nuevos amigos.

…

—La nueva está bastante buena, ¿no? —Le decía Jason a Richard mientras este último conducía el auto.

—No sé, Jason, parece que sólo vas a la escuela para mirar mujeres. —La seriedad constante era la característica más definitiva de Richard.

—¡Vamos, hombre! Hay tantas chicas bonitas en el colegio… pero la nueva es… ¡wow! —Richard no emitió respuesta, se hizo un silencio hasta que Jason volvió a hablar— Te apuesto cien dólares a que no puedes cogértela en ese viaje.

—No hables así, Jason. Y no voy a ir para eso.

—Me da vergüenza ajena que seas virgen, hermano. Tienes a esas tales Bárbara y Zatanna a tus pies. Por Dios y están buenísimas, yo ya las hubiera abierto de piernas.

—Sí, sí. Como digas.

Dick seguía prestando atención al camino, ya que podía causar un accidente si se distraía mientras conducía, pero en su inconsciente había quedado esa mirada verde, esa voz aguda y tan dulce y esa sonrisa fugaz.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —le dijo Jason a Richard pasándole la mano frente a la cara una vez habiéndose bajado del auto.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Pregunta?

—¡No me estabas escuchando! Te pregunté si realmente vas a ir a ese viaje sin la intención de tener sexo alocado cada noche.

—Simplemente me tienes cansado con eso, Jason.

El chico de ojos azules subió a su habitación de la casa que compartía con su medio hermano, ignorando al mismo ante sus repetitivas preguntas llenas de monotonía.

…

Con el correr de los días, Kory, Rachel, Garfield y Victor se habían hecho muy cercanos. En cuanto a Richard, sólo lo veían en las reuniones obligatorias antes del viaje. Pero el día había llegado y no había otra opción que pasar con él los siete días que se habían ganado. Kory se sentía feliz, en el fondo sabía que "ese tal Grayson" le agradaba de una forma distinta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… ni sus confusos sentimientos hacia él, ni la alegría por tenerlo por una semana completa todos los días a su lado.

—Vamos, conduce más rápido o llegaré tarde —le decía Kory a su hermana, quien conducía el auto y estaban llegando unos siete minutos tarde. Sin embargo, Kory odiaba la impuntualidad por más mínima que fuese.

—Me pregunto cómo cada día puedes ser más insoportable —respondió la mayor pisando el acelerador.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Kory a sus compañeros quienes le sonreían por la exageración de la chica.

—No te preocupes, el profesor Mod, que es con quien viajaremos aún no ha llegado —exclamó Richard captando la atención de todos. Sobre todo la de Kory, ¿realmente el chico que nunca hablaba con nadie le estaba hablando a ella? Sí, era exagerada en eso también, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

—Oye viejo, ¿puedo llamarte simplemente Dick? —preguntó el menor y más animado del grupo.

—Sí, llámenme como quieran —respondió seriamente pero con una pizca de buen humor, lo cual nunca se había notado porque era demasiado neutral.

—Bien, amigos, ¿están ansiosos por viajar? —Preguntó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le echaba imperceptibles miraditas —incluso imperceptibles para ella— a Dick.

Mientras Garfield y Victor respondían que sí saltando hacia todos lados, Rachel simplemente encogió los hombros y Dick no respondió.

—Hola chicos, disculpen la demora —dijo el profesor, agitado, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, al parecer había estado corriendo.

—¿Todo está bien? Preguntó Kory, tan atenta como siempre.

—Es que venía caminando y unos chicos me robaron mi valija —decía Mod con un tono afligido, y no era para menos.

—No se preocupe, le compraré lo que necesite cuando estemos allá, llegaremos tarde si seguimos retrasándonos —dijo Richard en un intento de consuelo e irritación. Él era otro obseso de la puntualidad.

Pero lo que a todos les llamó la atención es cómo dijo eso con tanta naturalidad, ¿tanto dinero tenía como para no importarle gastar dinero extra que no tenía planeado gastar? Eso ya lo verían, ahora todos —o casi todos— estaban ansiosos y emocionados por subir al transporte.

Un transporte no muy grande, pero incluso sobraban algunos asientos ya que era para diez personas y ellos eran sólo seis, incluido el profesor.

Como era de esperarse, Victor y Garfield se sentaron juntos, Rachel ocupó dos asientos para poder dormir y el recién apodado Dick se fue al fondo del vehículo, mientras que el profesor alardeaba estar en el asiento de adelante, al lado del conductor.

—Oye, ¿por qué te vienes hasta acá atrás? —dijo Kory suavemente, sentándose al lado de Richard.

—Aquí no escucharé a esos dos y podré dormir —dijo haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de buen humor.

—Lo siento… bueno, iré a sentarme a otro lado entonces —exclamó la chica con timidez, se había sentido quizás algo intimidada por el comentario, ya que sentía que indirectamente se había dirigido a ella también.

—No te preocupes, quédate si quieres.

—¿En serio? Gracias —dijo Kory volviendo a acercarse lentamente y sentándose a su lado.

—Escuché el comentario que hizo esa chica cuando te bajaste del auto, ¿es tu hermana? —dijo el pelinegro casi susurrando.

—Sí, no se cansa de hablar estupideces —respondió ella muy avergonzada, no quería que su hermana la haga pasar vergüenza nunca más, pero era demasiado que el chico que le interesaba haya escuchado eso. Un "no vuelvas siendo virgen" avergonzaría a cualquiera.

—Mi hermano… hermano adoptivo —aclaró— es igual.

—Qué calvario.

—Lo es, al parecer lo sabes por experiencia. Desde los catorce años que Jason me molesta con esto —dijo esbozando una sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonría, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, se veía inmensamente atractivo. Más todavía.

—Eres lindo —admitió ella sin pensarlo, quizás fue un pensamiento en voz alta. Se ruborizó al instante sin dejar de mirar la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho, cuyos ojos azules se abrieron como nunca.

—¿Es una broma, no? —dijo él emitiendo media sonrisa llena de confusión.

—Lo siento, estaba… —dijo ella intentando formular una frase pero fue interrumpida, era algo que no se imaginaría de él. Dick le estaba dando un pequeño beso en la mitad inferior de los labios, un beso con poca humedad pero bastante duradero, sin movimiento, pero ahí estaban esos labios tan cálidos.

—Mi hermano tenía razón, eres muy linda —dijo él bajando la vista y dejando ver una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Ella también sonrió sin dejar de verlo.

—¿Tu hermano dijo eso?

—No te lo tomes a mal, lo dice del 90% de las mujeres.

—Menos mal.

—Escucha, tenemos diez horas de viaje y son las once de la noche, ¿no quieres dormir?

—Tienes razón —dijo ella ante la preocupación de su raro amigo, si así se le podría llamar.

Se durmieron a cierta distancia, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que simplemente cerraron sus ojos y sin volver a rozarse se durmieron profundamente a pesar de las fuertes pláticas de sus compañeros…

**Bueno, nada, estoy re dormida, perdón xD así que solamente gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado, soy una fiera insaciable así que quiero más reviews (? jajajaj en serio los quiero! Si no me dejan review y pasan este fic a 20 amigos el perro del vecino de tu primo se va a morir! Ok no, ya les dije que estoy re dormida, flasheo, mejor me voy a dormir. Paz!**


End file.
